


From Now Onwards

by Aschenvier



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: Angst??, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Omake at the end, emotional?, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschenvier/pseuds/Aschenvier
Summary: Watanabe Risa who was anxious and lonely suddenly had a visitor who intruded in her house.





	From Now Onwards

**Keyakizaka46**

  
It’s a well-known girl idol group which is actually known for not acting idolish, quite contradicting the usual definition of the job. Among the original twenty-one members, only eighteen currently remain yet soon enough, they’ll be down to seventeen members with one still in hiatus.

The group, to be specific, our group seems to be dwindling down the charts, according to some people… that soon enough, we’ll be one of those failures who’ll end up getting forgotten by everyone. It’s simply our time to disappear, they say, now that little by little, our numbers are getting smaller.

_  
They’re finished www_

_What? It didn’t even take four years? Lololol_

_Someone’s leaving again. I knew they wouldn’t last long wwww_

_It’s because of the center, right? It’s her fault why others don’t get known ww_

_Hiratezaka46 indeed. Such useless bunch www  
  
  
_

Even though our second generation members are finally introduced, they still say it’s not enough to help us stop our fall. Simply put it, it’s like using a thin blanket as a means to break the fall of someone who actually fell from the top floor of a skyscraper according to them.

  
  
_The second generation won’t help at all lol_

 _They’re not even as famous as the people who left the group www_  
  
There’s no saving the group wwwww

_They’re a waste of time._

In our industry, there are a lot of people who would hurt us, though not physically, but mentally. Unbeknownst to them, their words were cornering us, stressing us out, killing us, discouraging us… They fill us with negativity and torture us but--

 

* * *

  
Modelling in the morning and practicing dance in the afternoon till evening, I heaved a sigh and sat down the floor tiredly. It was not just me, a lot of members are exhausted from all of their activities today and to make it worse, some still have a job after practice.

“Risa, could I have some of your drink?”  
  
  
Someone put a towel on my head and grabbed the bottle from my hand.

  
“Thanks.”

  
“Mon-chan, you didn’t even wait for an answer.”

  
“You’ll still hand it to me anyways. Oooh, this one tastes nice~ Unlike the one from before.”

  
  
Seeing Oda Nana pass by, Suzumoto Miyu immediately asked her, “Dani, you want some?”

  
  
“..... (I can’t believe she’s acting like it’s her own drink)”

  
  
Leaving the two aside, I got up and went to Ozeki Rika.

  
  
“Oze~ Let me hug you please.”

  
  
She simply laughed and hugged me back after I embraced her. She’s one of the few friends I have who could cheer me up just by hugging. Like a _tree._

  
  
“W-wait! Eurk” Unconsciously holding her tighter, she suddenly let out a weird sound making me laugh so I apologized to her still laughing but seemingly able to sense my worries, she suddenly asked me a question.

  
“I-it’s okay. That hurt tho. Did something happen?”

  
“No, it’s nothing. I just wanted to recharge. Anyways, I’ll go get changed now.” I stretched my arms out and went to the changing room.

Like our usual routine going back to our dorm after practice, all of us went to our separate ways, with Oda Nana running away from Mon-chan who started chasing after her so she gets to sleep with _her_ Dani. Arriving in front of my room, I input the code for the electric lock. It’s been a long day for all the members and I guess we all want to rest as soon as possible. I turned on the lights and took my shoes off. Going to the kitchen, I took out a glass of cold water and contemplated about the day while drinking it then...  
  
  
  
“WAH!”  
  
  
“PFFT!! WHAT THE HELL?!” I angrily faced towards the culprit who surprised me and is currently laughing her ass off.  
  
  
“Risa, that’s filthy!” Holding her stomach while laughing out loud, she’s one of the members who have graduated from the group and is someone whose absence I hate so much and presence I’ve actually missed the most.

  
“Why did you think I ended up spraying the water out of my mouth? To play? For heaven’s sake _Miss Shida Manaka,_ please don’t surprise me when I’m drinking!”  
  
  
“My bad, my bad.. Pfft HAHAHAHA”  
  
  
  
I squinted my eyes at her after she started cackling at me again and started cleaning up the mess I made.

“You should’ve at least contacted me if you were gonna visit.”

  
“Well, I wanted to actually surprise you.” She snorted.

  
“Why do you keep on laughing?”

  
“Why are you even asking? This is the usual me. Have you forgotten? Come on, I’ve only been gone from the group since November.” She elbowed my side weakly while smirking.

  
“Please add the months when you’re still in hiatus. You even barely kept in touch with us.”

  
“Ah. My bad. Sorry, ma'am. But I trust that you still haven’t forgotten the three years we’ve been together.” She fake cried and wiped her non-existent tears.

  
“Then what got into you? You actually showed your face in front of me.”

  
“So cold! Hey, please stop sounding so cruel. I beg you.”

  
  
I just stared at her blankly, teasing her but unexpectedly gave me a beautiful warm smile. Something I’ve never seen on her face ever since I’ve met her. It felt as if she’s radiating, did my eyes sight perhaps get worse?

"Actually, I just felt like I _had_ to come here. Maybe, _you_ are actually calling for me?" She winked.

  
"Get serious, you..." I pinched her side.

  
"Ow! Hey! Okay, it's my bad! But I really did felt like I had to come here today."

  
“Heh~”

Her joking expression suddenly gone, she stated with a blank face, “Believe me, I did. Also, you might’ve failed to realize this but Risa, if it were the normal you, you would’ve joked around with me earlier and not act like that. Are you actually bothered by something? Hey...”

“You’re as sensitive as usual.” I laughed.

  
“Well, I may have known you for only almost three and a half years but we’ve always been stuck together that I think I already know how it feels like to marry you. But one thing is for sure, that person to marry you is really lucky.” She shrugged.

  
“Well.. Sorry, it’s nothing big. Don’t mind me. Thank you for worrying about me.” I reassured her with a smile even though I actually want to talk to her about it, I don't want to drag her in my problem. Manaka stared at me for a few seconds, as if scanning my facial expression but thankfully, she let it go.

  
“Hmm. Okay, but first, you better take a bath. You’ve been soaked with the water you sprayed for a while now. Can’t have you catching a cold. Don’t worry, I already readied the warm water for you.”

Pushing me towards the bathroom, I sighed and did as she suggested. I pretty much spit out a mouthful and the water remaining in my glass also got spilled on my shirt so I was really soaked. Manaka has always been like this, always concerned about me, about all of the members, about the well-being of the group. Even after leaving, she still sticks her nose into our business as if she’s still an active member, not like we mind. Her, still supporting us is a big help and assurance. She’s a pillar in the group and her presence to us is a big plus but this puts a burden in her. She becomes more worried about us than herself.

  
After showering and cleaning myself first, I went inside the hot tub prepared by Manaka. The water temperature was warm enough to loosen up my tired body and it also gives off a scent different from what I use so it seems like she used the bath salt she hid here which is her actual favorite.  
  
  
“I’m entering the bath too.”

  
“What? Hey!”

  
She made her grand entrance flaunting her naked body and entering the shower.  
  
  
(Wait, did she get a small tattoo on her side?)

  
“Why do people not ask for my permission first…”

  
“Not like you’ll refuse.”

  
“You…”

  
“This is nothing new, right? Don’t act like a stranger.”

  
“Do you think a stranger would normally stay calm after seeing a woman barge in their bath bare-naked?”

  
“Oh. You’re right.”

  
“You’re giving me a headache.”

  
“At least you’re thinking of me.”

  
“Annoying.”

  
“No need to say that. Aoi's not even here.”

  
“Shut up.”

  
“Ah, could it also mean ‘I love you’? Ricchan, I love you too!”

  
“....”

  
“Why did you go silent? That’s boring.”

I couldn’t help but laugh. She never changes. Still doing whatever she likes, teasing others endlessly, making sure we smile or laugh, her own way of cheering people up. She’s still the Manaka I’ve come to like... The kind Manaka who always bugs others.

Finally entering the bath and taking the space behind me with our bare backs touching, we could both feel the warmth of each other’s skin. It gave me a sense of relief, it’s the same whenever I’m with her. I felt secure and comfortable, enough that even not talking the whole time won’t feel awkward for both of us. She’s the only one I’ve been this comfortable with.

“Hey, Risa…” She leaned her head on mine and called out to me, breaking the silence which went on for almost ten whole minutes. We could only hear the sound of the splashing water.

  
“Yes?”

  
“Doesn’t this feel like the old times?”

  
“Yeah. I… actually missed this.”  
  
  
“Nn. Me too… to be honest…”

  
“Hmm?”

  
“I never thought I’d have the guts to do this again… you know… after all that happened.”

  
“Can I be honest too?”

  
“Go on.”  
  
  
“I thought this will never happen again too. When you went on hiatus and barely contacted us, I had this side that hated you.”

  
“I’m sorry.”

  
“You said that we’ll be together and overcome the problems but suddenly, you acted as if we’re of no concern as if you’ve always been alone. I understand that you needed some lone time but not contacting us for months is a bit… heartbreaking.”

  
“....I …you know, I’ve always thought about you guys the whole time. But I also thought that I’m too tired of being shackled. Even though you guys are already like a family to me, there are just too many restrictions as an idol. Too many eyes on me, too many don’ts, too many things to be concerned with, I lost sight of myself... I got suffocated... When I finally got my time to be alone and free from everything, I realized.... this is where I actually belong.... I’m really not fit to be an idol…. I just wanted to be normal… and live the normal life I’ve always wanted.... I wanted to be true to myself.”

  
“Manaka, believe me, you are an amazing idol.”

  
“Thank you. Maybe for you, I am. But for others, I’m not. Being spouted hates in front of my face, dissing me and the group, making me a funeral picture, then people losing their trust in me because of that _thing_ … I couldn’t help but feel like I really need to stop and step out of the picture already. Not just that, I actually felt as if I have been long gone from the group. After considering it so many times, I thought it was time for the others to take my place as a member of Keyaki. I would only become a stain if I stayed any longer.”

  
  
I looked behind and turned her around, she was smiling while tears were streaming down her white cheeks, her ears were red in frustration. Without having second thoughts, I hugged her. I knew I was not the only one hurting but I never thought she’d be like this. I was being selfish by thinking that I wanted to stop her from graduating. Perhaps... if she still did stay in the group, she'd be suffering and hurting more now. Maybe it's my fault for failing to notice and preventing it from happening... Maybe this would not happen if she realized and acted earlier...

“Manaka, I'm sorry. You’re not a stain for the group. I’m sorry for cornering you like this. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry... I couldn't help you that time... I'm sorry... I'm so sor--”

  
She hugged back the tear-stricken me and asked whilst half-crying and half-laughing, “It's not your fault, okay? I'm sorry, you ended up crying too. Tell me, are you concerned about _her_ announcement? Or is it because of something else?”  
  
  
  
I answered her with a small nod while tears still made their way down my face.

  
  
"Yeah, Neru's announcement is a part of it but I've been concerned about it since the last time we all completely gathered. It's just that... one by one, you guys are leaving the group... leaving me... alone... Indeed, the group might get stronger through this by not becoming dependent on the other members' fame but still, I'm... lost and scared... Will the group survive through this roller coaster ride of emotions we're currently on? I don't know anymore... I just.... don't know.... I've also tried reading about the thoughts of the people on the internet... it just hurts... so much that there's the feeling of wanting to quit again... The feeling of insecurity coupled with the graduations... Manaka, I don't know what to do anymore..."  
  
  
  
Patting my back, Manaka was silently comforting me, not uttering a single word, just hugging me tightly and making me feel better without talking.

  
  
She wiped my tears with her thumbs and held my face while smiling then averted the topic, "Let's wash now. I'll dry your hair, okay?"

  
"Nn. Thank you..."  
  
  
"As long as it's you, there's no problem." Manaka laughed and her cat eyes further curved into thin lines.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Half an hour have passed and now both of us were wearing our sleepwear while tucking ourselves in the bed. My short brown hair was really dried by Manaka so in return, I also dried her black hair which is now past the usual shoulder-length cut she always had since her debut. It seems like she's letting it grow longer again. Her now black hair also compliments her porcelain white skin so it really suits her a lot but objectively speaking, any color would suit her.  
  
  
  
She faced my direction while resting her head on her left hand and leaning her body to the right. Manaka raised her brows then blurted, "Risa. Sorry to pop your lusting over me but can you make the side lamp dimmer on your side now?"  
  
  
"Yeah, right. It's probably you who's been lusting over me." I rolled my eyes and laughed to her lame _joke_ then did as she told.

  
"Thanks but hey, you're always sexy and tempting, that's why." She flashed her white teeth by smiling to me and smoothly winked with her left eye.

  
I coughed at her answer. "You really didn't deny it."  
  
  
"Well, of course, you already know how much I love you and still accept me anyways."  
  
  
"My heart belongs to someone now though." I smirked at her and raised my right eyebrow but she just smirked back at me then _held my chin._  
  
  
"Who? Ozeki? I could steal it back anytime I want, even now."  
  
  
"Oh really? Look at your ears, blushing nonstop while saying those things. Can you really do it?"  
  
  
"Shut up. Plus I know you still love me." Busted, Manaka pouted and pulled me for a hug to hide her embarrassed face.  
  
  
"Yes, yes. Whatever you say." I let my fingers run through her silky black hair and kept stroking her gently.  
  
  
Breaking the silence, I asked, "Are you waking up early tomorrow?"

  
  
Manaka softly pushed me away and stared at me blankly as if I asked something stupid since I actually don't really need to ask. Knowing the fact that she's being bad with mornings, I got used to her as she always wakes up late.

  
  
  
"I get it. Just stop looking at me like that." I covered her eyes with my hands but she just removed it.  
  
  
"Tomorrow's the start of your three-day holiday, right?"  
  
  
"Uh-huh. We finally got to rest and have time for ourselves."  
  
  
Coming up with a random proposal, she muttered, "I wonder what everyone's gonna do.... hmm... hey, wanna go somewhere with me?"

  
"Sure, I've got nothing to do anyways aside from cleaning my room and watching the dramas I've recorded." I immediately agreed. Since it's been a while since we went somewhere together, I actually felt excited and accepted without thinking. I still have to take care of an _errand._  
  
  
"Shall we go out of the country?"  
  
  
Shocked at her sudden suggestion, I looked at her, confused, "Huh? All of a sudden?"  
  
  
"No, just kidding. We'll do it some other time but shall we give the Captain's home a surprise visit? Let's drag her towards their resort house in Karuizawa~" I sighed then gave her a smile.  
  
  
"Shall we then?"  
  
  
  
  
My eyes were probing around her beautiful cat-like face the entire time we were talking. Every time her lips form a smile, her eyes are also smiling yet.... I felt a pang of pain in my chest when she smiles at me. She might not be aware but recently, I felt heavy whenever I think or chat with her but I can't deny the fact that I'm also happy when I interact with. I've always wanted to hug her and beg her to come back to us after she left. Her presence in our group is really big... but most importantly, she's my bestest friend in the group.

"Risa? You're crying again." I never realized the warm tears dripping down my pillow until she pointed it out.  
  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
  
"There you go again..."  
  
  
"No, it's just that I really miss you. I thought I could calm down and hold it in but I just can't..."  
  
  
"Risa..."  
  
  
"I miss the times when we play around after lesson or even during our live performances; when we sit side by side be it in the studio or on the bus on our way home; when we always take pictures with the members; or when we bully and make fun of others and laugh out loud making the staff scolded us both; even the time when we laugh out loud and hit each other... You were one of the reasons I could keep going in the group. You were my anchor. We were supposed to go through everything together. We were partners in almost everything.... I thought that as long as we had each other's back, we could do anything. We were each other's support, we help each other get stronger. Why did you selfishly leave just like that? You're so cruel. I hate you. I hate you but I know I can't blame you. How many times do we have to remind you that you're not alone?! I understand why you left, I do understand but still!!--"

  
  
I got up and hugged my knees, sobbing hard in front of a still shocked Manaka. I wasn't able to stop my tongue from spilling every hard feeling I had for her after she left us. Suddenly, I felt her warm hand on my back, softly giving me pats and stroking me gently.  
  
  
  
"Risa.... I'm sorry for being selfish. I just--!!!?" I lifted my face and looked at her, stopping her words.  
  
  
"No, sorry for my sudden outburst. Don't mind it." I said while wiping my tears away.  
  
  
"But--"  
  
  
"No buts. I just couldn't hold it in. But don't worry, that was just me being selfish. I'm sorry." A laugh escaped from my mouth but her eyebrows were still furrowed in confusion so I held her face and looked at her eyes directly.  
  
  
"What's done is already done. Now that we've shared each other's thoughts about this matter, it's fine now." I slowly let our foreheads touch and closed my eyes.  
  
  
"Just promise me, you'll still have my back even after you left. That you'll still support us."  
  
  
I felt Manaka's tears wet my hands but her soft cheeks were stretching from her smile. "Of course, you guys are already my family. And we'll always be each other's bestfriend, okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah, we'll always have each other's back." I stuck out my right pinky finger and she entwined hers as well.  
  
  
Suddenly, we both laughed out loud. "This is funny."  
  
  
"Yeah. We've been crying the whole night..." I agreed. We both let our upper bodies plop down the bed and our pillows.  
  
  
  
  
I'm really glad that I joined the group and met her... and also all the members... they're my precious family. This group, no matter what happens, I will help guide it towards success with everyone. We'll strive to make our name bigger and make all people recognize our existence. We won't let Hirate carry all the burden on her tiny shoulders anymore. I swear, I will do my best for the group, for my beloved members, for Manaka, Yone, and Yui who already left, even for Aoi who's still doing her best with her studies, for the new members who will carry the group's name in the future, as well as the fans who help us achieve our dreams. Even if this group experiences a lot of up and downs, we will all be together and push through. We will continuously challenge the slope while holding each others' hands. I am so happy to be with them...  
  
  
I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
**< <** **OMAKE >>  
**  
  
  
**_  
  
  
Part 1: Safe Start Of The Day_**  
  
  
  
"--saaaa! Risaaaa! RISAAAAAA!!"  
  
  
"Ah. Manaka, good morning."  
  
  
"You sure slept well. I even woke up earlier than you." She laughed and weakly hit my face with her pillow.  
  
  
"Well duh, I was dead tired last night, unlike that certain someone who does nothing but lazes around at home."  
  
  
"Hey! I'm not just lazing around at home!"  
  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
  
"I am! I go out with my sister thrice a week!"  
  
  
"....well, you're right but no, I'm not referring to that." I strongly hit her with my pillow.  
  
  
"Just accept that you're wrong!" She laughed and hit me back stronger with her pillow.  
  
  
"Shut up!" She immediately got up from the bed and ran away before I even threw the pillow at her so I just shook my head in submission while smiling but the next words she shouted wiped the smile off my face.  
  
  
"Risa!! I'll make breakfast!"  
  
  
"NO! STOP! MANAKA!! IF YOU TOUCH ANYTHING IN MY KITCHEN YOU'RE DEAD!" I got up and ran as fast as I can towards the kitchen.  
  
  
"Well, look at you panicking."  
  
  
"Whatever. Just get away from there, I'll make our breakfast." I growled at her.  
  
  
"What? It's not like I'll poison the both of us."  
  
  
" _(Your cooking is poison itself)_ no, I'll just make us a good breakfast."  
  
  
"I'll go take care of your messy bedroom then." She pouted and walked away.  
  
  
  
**My morning is safe from suffering.**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**_PART 2: Manaka's Fear_**  
  
  
  
After breakfast, Manaka told me that we're going somewhere. Even though it's still eight in the morning, she sure is active which is quite unusual. She was humming a song on our way to the elevator while I was silently watching her. She seems to be in a rather good mood at the start of the day and this is suspicious. Hearing the elevator ding, I removed my eyes from the hyper Manaka beside me and looked in front... only to be surprised.  
  
  
  
"E-everyone?" I looked around and saw their smiling faces. All the members were presently standing in in front of the elevator as if waiting for us. Dani, Mon-chan, Techi, Neru, Yuuka, Akanen, Habu-chan, Miichan, Fuuchan, Naako, Pe-chan, Yui, Shiichan, Nijika, Oze, and Muuchan but what shocked me the most is the fact that Aoi, Zuumin, and Yone were also present.  
  
  
"Ah, they're finally here. These slowpokes." Fuuchan looked at us and smiled in irony. The others then laughed in response to Fuuchan's reaction.  
  
  
"Let's go now. Our bus is waiting!" Mon-chan shouted and dragged Dani towards the exit.  
  
  
"....Manaka, what's happening?"  
  
  
"Didn't I tell you we're going to Karuizawa?  
  
  
"I never thought you'll really try and go. Also, didn't you say you'll surprise Yuuka and drag her to Karuizawa?"  
  
  
"W-well, I found out that telling her is better." She laughed nervously.  
  
  
  
  
**I know you're just afraid of her if she gets mad at you. _  
  
_**

**_  
  
_**  
  
  
  
  
**_PART 3: Confident  
  
  
  
_**"Everyone, as a celebration for our mini-reunion, let's all drink! Well, of course, the kids will drink oolong tea!" Dani shouted for her suggestion.  
  
  
"Well, if it's okay for the kids." Yuuka worriedly answered and looked at the younger members.  
  
  
"That's..." Yone looked at the members in fear.  
  
  
"Isn't it fine?' Manaka intervened.  
  
  
Akanen then looked at Dani and said, "You do know that you're super weak to alcohol right?"  
  
  
"It's not like I'll drink alcohol. I just suggested it."  
  
  
"That's just unfair!" Aoi pouted and stomped her feet.  
  
  
"......" while Techi stayed silent.  
  
  
"Well, let's wait for the new members then!"  
  
  
"Wait, what? You invited them? YOU??" I squinted my eyes at Manaka in suspicion after she suggested to wait for the new members.  
  
  
"Uh... I just... did it for you..."  
  
  
"You didn't force them, did you?"  
  
  
Fuuchan intruded in our conversation and tapped Manaka's back. "Well, technically she didn't. She just put each of them a letter in front of their doors in the dorm. But you should ask what's the message."  
  
  
"Manaka?"  
  
  
"Uh. I... Uhmm..." Her eyes swam around.  
  
  
"Shida-chan." I called out to her sweetly.  
  
  
"SORRY I JUST TOLD THEM TO BOARD THEIR BUS THIS AFTERNOON OR YOU WILL MAKE THEM EAT ZUUMIN'S COOKING!!"  
  
  
"WHAT?! Why me?! What's wrong with my cooking??! I'm pretty confident!"  
  
  
"........"  
  
  
**Just where is that irrational confidence coming from?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****_Part 4: Chaos  
_**  
  
  
"Cheers!" Everyone chorused.  
  
  
  
  
The nine new members all arrived in Yuuka's resort house safely. All the graduated members introduced themselves to them... without any problems... maybe. Among them, the elder ones also refused to drink except for that one person.  
  
  
  
  
"Rikopi, are you sure you can handle it?" Oze asked in worry.  
  
  
"It's fine, Ozeki-senpai!"  
  
  
"Well, if you say so." Oze backed out and sat beside Muuchan who was starting to chanting something as if in prayer.  
  
  
  
  
And so, every adult members merrily drank their alcohol-filled glasses then one by one, they dropped asleep on the floor like dominoes.  
  
  
  
  
"DANI! AH! NO! MIICHAN!! WAIT!! HABU STOP!! OZE!! MUUCHAN! NIJIKA! SATOSHI! GUYS!!!" Fuuchan shouted. Both Manaka and I were heartily laughing at them.  
  
  
  
Dani who, in the end, was forced to drink, got knocked out instantly was dragged by the still Mon-chan towards the bedroom. Miichan who was red as tomato was speaking incomprehensibly while clinging to Habu-chan then Habu-chan who was drunk started becoming too intimate to Miichan for some reason so Yuuka dragged her to the bedroom Dani and Mon-chan went to. After coming back, Yuuka also started dragging Oze who was starting to dance weirdly and making scarily funny faces. Muuchan went to a corner and started laughing while saying depressing things about herself. Nijika was already fast asleep on the floor while Satoshi was talking nonstop as if her mouth turned into some sort of an automatic assault rifle which fires nonstop until it's out of bullets. Meanwhile, Naako was happily drinking with a buddy she just made, Rikopi.  
  
  
  
"They sure can hold their alcohol." Neru commented.  
  
  
"But I don't think they can hold it better than you guys." I laughed.  
  
  
"You're making it sound as if we're drunkard--YUI?!!" I was suddenly cut off from speaking when Yui suddenly started kissing my neck. Zuumin then started hugging her from behind to stop and drag Yuipon back to her seat then she gave her to Yuuka who was still taking care of the members.  
  
  
"T-thank you." I sighed. My heart was beating fast from shock just now.  
  
  
"WHAT? SO YUIPON'S ACTUALLY THE KISSING MONSTER AMONG US??!" Manaka exclaimed in surprise.  
  
  
"Now, that's surprising." Fuuchan laughed who just returned together with Yuuka after dragging the drunken members in some available rooms.  
  
  
Zuumin suggested confidently. "Shall we have a drinking contest? I think all of us have high tolerance here."  
  
  
"Shall we?" Manaka smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
For the younger members who were not allowed to drink, Yuuka prepared their mini-cinema at home as well as the vast play area on their third floor. All of the new members and the older members tried their best getting to know each other through some sort of games they made for introductions then some proceeded to watch movies while others stayed to play in the play area.  
  
Techi who was the youngest among the first generation got up from the sofa she was sitting on and decided to check on her elder members.  
  
  
Upon opening the door, she saw Zuumin having a dance showdown with Manaka where both were dancing weirdly, Yuuka acting like a horse while Nen was sitting on her and laughing like crazy, Fuuchan, Neru, and Risa rolling on the floor while laughing with all their might because of the situation, and then there's Naako and Rikopi who were both lying down the floor like corpses.  
  
  
**Techi then decided to close the door and act as if nothing happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****_Part 5: The Case Of Watanabe Rika  
  
  
  
_**Few hours prior.  
  
  
"Pe-chan, are you going to drink?" Akanen asked Pe-chan in concern.  
  
  
"Ah.... I'm sorry. I think I'll pass."  
  
  
  
  
Hearing their exchange, Yuuka intruded. "Well, you can go to the playroom or cinema if you like. Ah, first, can you please get some food from the room connected to the kitchen? It's the one with the golden door.."  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
  
"It's okay, just go to the kitchen and you'll see it immediately." Yuuka assured her.  
  
  
"Oh, and if you want to have some, you can get too."  
  
  
"????"  
  
  
  
  
A puzzled Pe-chan went to the kitchen and really did saw the door after stepping inside the kitchen area. She faced the golden door and turned the knob. For a moment, she was blinded. Inside the room is something too bright for her to handle but after adjusting to the light and seeing what's inside, she froze on her feet and her eyes opened wide.  
  
  
  
  
**BREAD PARADISE!! Inside were different varieties of expensive pieces of bread made for the members who were Sugai Family's guests. Pe-chan decided to stay and eat her beloved bread. It was Pe-chan's heaven which made her forget something she had to do.  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies. This is my first work so I don't really think this story makes sense but... thanks for reading?


End file.
